


Losing You

by Bumble_Beckie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Director and Actor, Drama Society, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Zuko is a drama student, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, auditions, mentioned aang/katara, plays, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Beckie/pseuds/Bumble_Beckie
Summary: Sokka has never acted. Not really. So, what on earth compels him to audition for this play? He's not sure. But it is too late now.orZuko wrote a play and Sokka auditions for it.
Relationships: Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Suki, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Zuko & Azula
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Halo frens!
> 
> So, I left this and came back to it and the beginning is a bit eh so I apologise. I just like soft fluff and modern aus. I hope you enjoy despite my chaos.  
> It's all just very self-indulgent really.
> 
> Bee ^_^

_Good Afternoon Everyone,  
  
As I'm sure you are all aware, the Drama Society's Short Play Festival is quickly approaching which means it is time to audition! Attached are summaries of all the plays and parts you can try for as well as the signup sheets. If you have any questions, please email me or the respective directors.  
There are some real gems being performed this year and I seriously urge you to give it a shot. If you're not sure whether you want to audition, I say give it a go anyway! Everyone is super lovely and welcoming so don't be afraid.  
  
Hope to see you at auditions soon,  
Professor Tahro  
_  
Sokka had signed up to the Drama Society on a whim as he had perused the fresher's fair on the first week of term. At the time, he was sceptical about whether he would actually partake but one term in found him completely indulged in the group. Despite not acting in the plays, Sokka found a love for the technical side of things. Lighting and sound had become one of his favourite roles to play in the team and he was always excited to get behind the desk and help a director design the show they wanted to see.  
  
Sokka had read the email to check what style of plays were going to be performed at the festival. He might get some inspiration of what lights to use and could start planning in advance. These are the first shows of the term and are written and directed entirely by the students which has got Sokka all excited.  
  
He opens all the attachments to read through the play proposals and smiles. There are a fair few skits, ranging from _'Life as the Leg of a Chair'_ to _'The Cabbage Man'_. It seems like there's a good collection of comedies this year which is right up Sokka's alley. He continues browsing the collection until he finds one that seems darker than most of the other plays.  
  
_'Losing you.'_  
  
It's a simple title but his heart aches as he sees it. The summary is short, but it holds a lot in it.  
  
_'A short play about a brother and sister after the loss of their mother. Its focus is exploring the effects of grief and response to death. Trigger warnings for talk of Death and use of Explicit Language.'  
  
_Sokka reads and rereads the play’s summary. It feels so close to home.  
  
He and his sister lost their mother when he was only ten. She was murdered. He finds his eyes damp as he’s reminded of it all. He doesn't think of that day often but when he does it hits hard. He and Katara had a lot of conversations - sometimes more like shouting matches - about their mum, about that day, and he finds himself drawn to this play. He wants to see it, to know about it.  
  
People in the Drama Society had always talked about ways that theatre creates chances to discuss topics that are taboo in everyday life. They always tell him how it can push boundaries and change minds; how it can show people that they are not alone. Sokka never doubted this but had yet to see a play that resonated with him in the way his friends always spoke about. But maybe this one might do just that.  
  
He has never been a fantastic actor. He liked drama, sure, but he'd never felt like he was good at it. So, what on earth compels him to sign up for an audition, he's not sure. But he does it before he thinks about it, convincing himself that it's just an audition and he probably won't even get it.  
  
That's how Sokka, on an overcast Monday morning, finds himself pacing nervously outside a room he's never seen before, waiting for an audition that he doesn't even know if he wants. He could leave now, there would be no harm done and he would save himself the embarrassment of messing it up. But something is keeping him there, despite his nerves.  
  
He continues to pace nervously until the door opens to reveal a guy around his age, slightly taller and long black hair that is half tied up. Sokka blinks at them, not sure what he was expecting but deciding that this was not it. His eyes are down cast looking at his hands which are holding some papers and as he lifts his gaze to meet Sokka's, he is slightly taken aback by the warm russet eyes that meet his.  
  
"Sokka, right?" The guy says, looking back down at his paper which seems to have a list of people and times on it.  
  
"That's me!" He plasters on a smile to hide his nerves and tries to give the best Sokka energy he can.  
  
"Uh, hi. Come on in." He shuffles on his feet slightly before moving back into the room. The room seems like a regular classroom, but the tables and chairs have been pushed and stacked at the sides to create an open space in the centre. Sokka follows them in and ends up standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. The guy walks over to a table and sits himself cross legged on top of it as opposed to sitting on the chair behind it. Right, Sokka thinks, drama students.  
  
"So, uh, I'm Zuko. I wrote and am directing the play. I, uh," he gets up from the table and hands Sokka a piece of paper, "this is the audition piece. It's from the middle of the play. You're auditioning for the brother?" He asks quietly.  
  
Sokka nods and scans over the segment of script he has been given. Zuko plops himself back onto the table and Sokka can feel his eyes on him. The attention is nerve wracking and he decides that he doesn't like auditions. His hands are sweating, and his mind is racing, maybe he should’ve stuck to the tech box.  
  
"I'll read in for the sister and uh, take a moment to read it through. Start whenever you're ready." Zuko states whilst watching over Sokka.  
  
Sokka reads through the script and takes a moment to breathe before starting. He just has to get through this. He looks up and meets Zuko's eyes, nodding slightly to signal him starting,  
  
"Please talk to me." Sokka pauses, taking a breath, "You can't keep blaming it on yourself."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You can't keep blocking us out."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Stop treating it like nothing has happened."  
  
"I'm not. I'm not. I'm not."  
  
"STOP." Sokka shouts and his heart starts pounding, "Stop." Breathe, "I'm sorry. Please talk to me."  
  
"I am."  
  
"No. No, you're not. You're not the only one affected by this you know. She was my mother as well. You don't have to bear this alone." Sokka feels his breathing heavy and weighted and he shakes his head slightly. It feels so real, it feels so close to what he went through and he doesn't know what to think. At least he didn't mess up the lines. He looks up from the paper at Zuko and smiles hesitantly. He meets Zuko's eyes and they are wide and entirely focused on Sokka. He looks in shock with his mouth slightly agape.  
  
"So..." Sokka starts, wanting to break the silence that is stretching between them.  
  
"Uh. Good. That was good." Zuko nods and looks back down at his papers, "I will let you know as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay, thanks." He smiles slightly, unsure whether that was a good response to his audition but relieved that it’s over. He thinks he probably went over the top, he felt himself getting carried away with it, "See ya." He waves vaguely and makes to leave. As soon as he's left the room, he sits down in the hallway for a moment. Taking a few deep breathes, he closes his eyes and gathers himself. He can't quite believe how much it shook him and decides that Zuko must just be a good writer.  
  
\---  
  
The next week for Sokka is long and the audition is the last thing on his mind between lectures, seminars, assignments, and nights spent in the tech room - helping light a show for the final year students. It's exhausting as the days are full; he doesn't get back to his dorm until past 10 most nights. He manages to forget to bring food to the rehearsals three nights of the week which results in even later evenings as he eats.  
  
He can't believe that it's only his first year at university and he's already doing so much. He's tired but happy.  
  
With his week passing in a flash, Sokka is happy to spend the Saturday morning being as lazy as he can. He doesn't leave his bed until early afternoon and spends most his day on his switch or watching Netflix. A much-deserved break. Sokka is amidst a binge of the last series of his recent obsession when his phone buzzes. It's not a number he recognizes and for a moment he thinks to ignore it but checks just in case.  
_  
**Unknown Number:** Hi, this is Zuko. You auditioned for my play earlier this week and if you would still like to be in it, I would like to give you the part of the brother. Let me know if you would like it and we can organize a meeting with the rest of the cast._  
  
Oh. Oh. He did audition, didn't he. He was so certain that he wouldn't get the part that he'd forgotten about it all week.  
  
_'If you would still like to be in it._ ’  
  
Does he want to be in it? He's never done a proper play before. Let alone a serious one. Is this really a good idea? He doesn't know. He really doesn't know. But he does know that the play is well written. He does know that it's on an important topic. A topic that he's been affected by. He does know that his mum would be proud whatever he decides.  
  
**_Sokka:_** _Yeah, thank you man! I would like to be a part of it.  
  
_He breathes out. No going back now. He presses send. He's going to be in a play. He's going to act. This is going to be interesting.  
  
Zuko adds Sokka to a group chat with the rest of the cast and they organise a time to meet each other as soon as possible as they only have two weeks before the festival begins. This is going to be hectic.  
  
\---  
  
He had never been to the, what was it called? Kyoshi? building before. Why was he only finding these buildings now? Sokka searches campus trying to find the room where he's got his rehearsal.  
  
**_Sokka:_** _hlep! am lost  
  
**Suki:** it's by the car park  
  
**Sokka** : which carpark???  
  
**Zuko:** by the drama studio  
  
**Sokka:** rip. Sorry im so late  
  
**Sokka:** got it! Be there asap  
  
_Sokka has finally located the building and is basically running there, knowing he's already late.  
  
When he gets inside, the room is like before. A simple classroom that has been cleared to make an open space in the middle. Four chairs were placed haphazardly in a circle with all but one free. Sokka takes a seat in the circle and looks around at the rest of the group. He recognizes Zuko, sitting across the circle, and smiles at him brightly to get a small gentle smile in return. On his right is a girl who he has seen in the tech box a few times, she introduces herself as Suki - putting a face to the name seen in the chat. The other seat is occupied by a short girl with long black hair - he thinks her name is Toph.  
  
"Sorry for being late," Sokka starts, "I've never been here before."  
  
"You'll have to get used to it, we tend to use whatever room is free." Suki laughs lightly, she seems friendly.  
  
"Now that we are all here, uh, I guess we should get to know each other?" Zuko suggest and everyone nods.  
  
Sokka learns that Suki is doing a Sound Engineering degree which is why she is often in the tech box and is playing the part of the sister. Toph is a first year in Sports Science and is shadowing Zuko as the director – which, he discovers, means that she watches and learns how to direct. Zuko, he is a second year Drama and Creative Writing student which doesn't surprise Sokka in the slightest.  
  
Once they have introduced themselves, Zuko says that they should get moving about and loosen up.  
  
"Walk around the room." Zuko says moving the chairs out of the way and sitting on the edge of the room.  
  
"Hey lazy bones, get your ass up and join in." Zuko groans but gets up with her and walks around the room, always staying close to Toph.  
  
Zuko got them jumping and running, moving at different speeds and different fluidities. Sokka is nervous at first, moving so freely around them but he quickly gets used to the company and finds himself laughing when Zuko shouts to turn into jelly.  
  
And they do.  
  
The four of them flop around the floor like jelly and then they're robots and polar-dogs and anything that comes to Zuko's head in the moment. They're all smiling and joking about the awful impressions of animals and Sokka's nerves settle.  
  
They finish warming up and decide to do a read through of the script before they have to move out of the room.  
  
Sokka is impressed by Suki. It's her first time reading the script through and she's already speaking with flow and emotion. Sokka is also impressed by the whole play itself. It's simple, the scene never moving from a living room setting, but it still says so much. They finish reading things through and Toph excuses herself as she has to get to her next lecture. She gets up to leave but not before taking a stick out of her bag and extending it, using it to guide her way out of the room.  
  
"See you later, losers." She says with a grin and Sokka realises that she must be blind and is impressed by how well she moved in their warm up without any guide.  
  
"Do you guys mind helping me put the room back to normal?" Zuko asks, getting up to start moving chairs away.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Sokka and Suki help moving the tables back into formation whilst they discuss the other plays and who's been cast, chatting gently whilst they move everything back.  
  
"I've got to get to work, do you mind if I head out?" Suki asks, placing a table down and picking up her stuff.  
  
"Not at all, thank you for helping." Zuko smiles at her and reminds her of rehearsal in a few days. Then it's just him and Zuko. They finish moving the chairs and tables and start to walk out together.  
  
"So, you wrote this thing?" Sokka asks, still genuinely impressed by his work but also searching for an icebreaker. Zuko just hums quietly, looking ahead.  
  
"It's really good dude. Like really." Sokka says. After reading the whole play through, he really felt like he could relate to the characters and that they portrayed the situation well. He was honestly moved by it.  
  
"Thanks." Zuko replies quietly.  
  
"So, drama huh?" Sokka decides to keep trying with the small talk as it can't hurt to get on your director's good side.  
  
"Yeah. Mechanics huh?" Zuko smirks slightly as he turns to look at Sokka. Sokka laughs slightly but can't help being distracted by Zuko's face. It looks soft and bright and he has this scar spreading across his left eye. Sokka couldn't help but find it mysterious? Edgy? Sexy? He's not sure. But Sokka decides, now that he's seen him up close, that Zuko is undoubtedly attractive.  
  
"I've not seen you in a play before?" Zuko states but it is more of a question and he's right. Sokka hasn't been in a play yet but he hasn't seen Zuko in one either. Have they been unintentionally dodging each other through the first term?  
  
"I could say the same for you." Sokka jabs ligtly, "I'm usually in the tech box." Zuko nods in response,  
  
"That would explain it." Zuko says and doesn't continue like Sokka was expecting.  
  
"So, do you direct a lot?" Sokka asks, forcing the conversation to continue and thinking it would explain why he's not on stage a lot.  
  
"I've directed a few times. I sometimes stage manage."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
Sokka decides that this might be one of the most awkward conversations he has had and that's quite a feat. Sokka doesn't mind really, he's just surprised. Zuko was an entirely different person when he was directing, he commanded the room and made everyone feel comfortable. But right now, he is so quiet and awkward and adorable? Yeah. Sokka finds his small smiles and responses endearing.  
  
By the time they part ways, Sokka has found himself a new challenge. He wants to befriend Zuko. He is going to be Zuko's friend.  
  
\---  
  
**_Sokka:_** _what time is rehearsal today?  
  
**Zuko:** 4PM  
  
**Sokka:** thanks!  
_  
Sokka is determined to make a good impression on Zuko so, this time, Sokka makes a stop at the shop before finding where rehearsal is. When he arrives, not getting lost this time, he enters with a box of donuts.  
  
"Heyo!" He greets as he enters the room. Despite being on time, he is still the last one to arrive.  
  
"Hey Sokka." Suki waves and Zuko gives him a small smile.  
  
"Can I smell food?" Toph asks excitedly and Sokka beams at how her face lights up.  
  
"Yes! I have donuts to fuel us through our jellyfish warmups." Sokka jokes and that gets a laugh out of Zuko. Success.  
  
"Gimme, gimme." Toph exclaims as she makes grabby hands at Sokka and he passes her a donut. They snack on donuts whilst Zuko explains the plan for rehearsal.  
  
"We will start with a warmup to get you loose and ready to move. Then we are going to do some exercises between you two to get you used to each other and to try and get a feeling for the relationship between the siblings. We might try the first scene if we have time but there's also donuts which may win the extra time." Zuko smirks at Sokka. Sokka grins. This is a good sign, he thinks, seeing him smile more.  
  
"Alright, let's get to it." Toph jumps out of her seat, ready to get moving whilst Sokka stuffs the last of his donut down as quickly as possible.  
  
"If I get heart burn it's all your fault." Sokka says, muffled by his last mouthful of donut.  
  
"You brought the donuts!" Toph mocks offense.  
  
Zuko guides them through a quick warm up before he gets Sokka and Suki to do some exercises together to get used to contact and movement.  
  
"Sokka is your brother and he's stolen your socks. Go!"  
  
They jab and joke with each other through the exercises creating that sibling bond that reminds Sokka of his own sister.  
  
"If that was at a level 5 energy. I want you to try at level 8."  
  
They do it again, and again, playing and running like he was 10 again. Like he was chasing Katara for a tickle attack or if she were mad as he'd just stolen her food. They continue experimenting and even start trying with parts of the script and Sokka finds himself getting considerably more comfortable with acting. He knows he's not the best, but he feels like he's getting there.  
  
Zuko dismisses the group and they all hang about finishing up the donuts and chatting until the girls decide to head out. Sokka is about to grab his things and go when Zuko stops him with a hand on his shoulder,  
  
"Sokka, you were really good today." He says quietly and Sokka preens at the compliment.  
  
"Helps when you've got a good director!" He winks at Zuko and sees the blush that rises to his cheeks.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Zuko says hesitantly and Sokka can't help but smile at his awkward demeanour but notices it shift into something more serious, "I just wanted to say thank you for being a part of this and, uh, I know that the play can get dark and if you ever need to stop or talk about anything then please say. I'm not the best at reading people. I've said the same to Suki and Toph as well. I just, I know it can be a tough topic for people." Zuko explains and Sokka smiles gently.  
  
"Thank you." Sokka says. And he means it. He appreciates that Zuko is taking such care with his team and finds himself wanting to get to know him even more. They start heading out whilst they talk, turning off the lights and closing the door as they go,  
  
"You know the same applies to you, right?" Sokka turns to Zuko and Zuko just raises an eyebrow, "If you need to talk or take a break, let me know. I'm told I'm a good listener." Zuko huffs a laugh at that but looks back at him,  
  
"Thank you." Zuko looks away again. They walk in silence for a moment as they make their way back through the building before a question comes to Sokka's mind,  
  
"So, why'd you write it?" Sokka asks bluntly and Zuko stops walking for a moment. Sokka has let his mouth run and worries that it is a sensitive topic so starts back tracking in panic, "You don't have to tell me though, obviously, if you don't want to." Sokka shuts himself up before he can mess his progress with Zuko up by saying something stupid. Zuko starts walking again but is looking resolutely at the floor,  
  
"It's okay," Zuko says and Sokka is sure that he's fucked up and that any start of a friendship could be lost,  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -" he starts but is interrupted.  
  
"I lost my mother when I was younger." Zuko says bluntly.  
  
"That sucks dude." Sokka replies, so much for not saying anything stupid, but smiles a little when Zuko huffs a laugh, "I lost my mum as well. It really does suck."  
  
"Yeah. It sucks."  
  
\---  
  
Rehearsals continue as normal; they're rehearsing almost every day at this point and Sokka is exhausted, but he doesn't mind because rehearsing everyday means seeing Zuko every day, seeing his friends every day. Sokka is still surprised that he's never seen Zuko before because now he can't not see him. Every time Zuko enters the room, Sokka's eyes are drawn to him. Drawn to his elegant figure and soft demeanour. Drawn to his confident directing and awkward conversing. Sokka is drawn to Zuko.  
  
Sokka wasn't blind to it before, he could tell Zuko was attractive, but the more time he spends with him, the more he realises that maybe he doesn’t want to just be friends.  
  
It's the day before their dress rehearsal and to say Sokka is nervous would be an understatement. He knows he's improved, and he thinks he knows all his lines, but he's only been acting in front of three other people which hardly qualifies as an audience. He's comfortable with them but in just a few days’ time, he's going to be performing in front of his friends, family, and a whole lot of random strangers. Sokka is nervous and apparently isn't hiding it very well.  
  
"Sokka, you okay?" Zuko prods as they are locking up after finishing rehearsal. It's late as they wanted to run through the play a few times before leaving and have ended up being the last in the building.  
  
"Mhmm, absolutely fine." Sokka squeaks out.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince?" Zuko jabs and smirks at Sokka but Sokka notices the affection in his voice.  
  
"It's, what, three days until the show?" Sokka asks, trying to wrap his head around how quickly is has come around and Zuko just nods, "and there's going to be a whole lot of people," Zuko nods again and looks almost as if he's trying to hold back a smile, "and what if I forget my lines or fall over or break the set? There's so many ways to mess up and Katara is going to be there and I haven't even finished my assignme-"  
  
Zuko bumps his shoulder into him gently, and Sokka's attention is brought back to the boy standing next to him,  
  
"Hey." Sokka looks at Zuko realising that he had begun to ramble and gives an apologetic smile, "You're going to be fine. You've been amazing so far, just keep doing what you're doing."  
  
Sokka nods and keeps walking. His head is still whirling with panic though. Spirits, there's so much to do and so many lines to learn. He tries to hide his nerves but Zuko keeps talking,  
  
"Uh, my uncle used to say that _'If you look for the light, you can often find it. But if you look for the dark, that is all you’ll ever see.'_ " Zuko says in a gruff voice that just sounds so silly and Sokka just starts laughing and then Zuko starts laughing, "Fuck, I don't know, he always was reeling off proverbs. But I think you should just look at how well it's going." Zuko says as their laughing calms down.  
  
"Is that what your uncle sounds like?" And Zuko just shakes his head and starts laughing again at the absurdity of his impression. Sokka finds himself feeling more relaxed already and mentally thanks Zuko for cheering him up.  
  
"Did you want to run your lines again, I mean, uh, if you think it would help?" He asks quietly and Sokka agrees. He's not sure if it will help but he'll be damned if he misses out on spending more time with Zuko.  
  
And that's how Sokka ends up at Zuko's apartment, sitting on Zuko's bed, definitely practicing lines. Definitely not getting drunk off some cheap wine that Zuko stole from his flat mate because Zuko r and Sokka couldn’t say no. Definitely not spending far too much time staring at Zuko's face, relaxed with the alcohol.  
  
"You sure she won't mind?" Sokka asks, feeling mildly guilty about stealing some stranger's wine but not enough to stop drinking.  
  
"Nah, Mai won't mind. She might hold it over my head until I buy her at least 2 more bottles but I'll survive." Zuko says flatly and Sokka laughs,  
  
"As any good flat mate would."  
  
"So, mechanics huh? I don't think I would cope." Zuko says as takes a drink from his wine, finishing the glass, and placing it at the side on the bedside table,  
  
"It's just good and I like the practical side of maths and it’s good. It's good." Zuko laughs at Sokka's rambling response,  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why drama?" Sokka asks, watching Zuko shuffle around on the bed trying to sit comfortably,  
  
"It's good." Zuko mocks as he finally stills on the bed, sitting cross legged and facing Sokka, "but seriously though," Sokka nods, "I have the freedom of being anyone I want, or writing anything I want. It's limitless." Sokka breathes and takes in the way Zuko's face softens and he talks about his course,  
  
"That's deep, dude." Sokka smirks at Sokka and Zuko laughs again and spirits, Sokka could play that on repeat for hours and never get bored.  
  
"You're deep." Zuko jabs weakly before flopping back onto the bed. Sokka lays down next to him, letting his body loose with the help of the alcohol. They lay in silence for a while and Sokka thinks that maybe he should get home, it is the dress run tomorrow and he's got work to do but he finds that he doesn't care. Because right now, he's calm and Zuko is here. He feels his eyes threaten to close as the soft mattress tempts him to sleep.  
  
"I was so scared about this play," Zuko says quietly, almost a whisper. Sokka lifts his head slightly to look over to Zuko and sees his eyes shut. He lays back down and closes his eyes as well,  
  
"Why?" He asks, keeping his voice at a similar level to Zuko's.  
  
"I don't know. Scared that people wouldn't like it? Scared that it would flop and I, uh, I would disappoint my mum." Zuko lets out a long steady breath.  
  
"I know I didn't know her, but I think she would be proud." Sokka reassures, knowing that it touched his heart and he hopes that it would have touched hers. He thinks Kya would be proud if anything. "Do you have any siblings?" He asks gently and can feel Zuko's body tenses as the weight on the mattress shifts,  
  
"Uh, yeah. I have a sister. We are not on the best terms." Sokka doesn't want to push Zuko to say more than he wants so he just stays quiet, listening to the gentle rhythm of their breathing. He thinks that the conversation is ending as the room is still. Then Zuko breaks the silences, speaking quietly but surely, "I miss her. My - my father is not a good person. She stayed with him when I ran away and I. I hope she's safe, but she won't talk to me. I'm going to try and contact her again though. I want her to see the play." Zuko's voice is shaking now and Sokka still hasn't opened his eyes but can feel Zuko's body shaking. He moves his hand over and places it gently on Zuko's fisted hand, hoping to provide some sort of comfort.  
  
"I hope she comes. It's beautiful." Sokka feels Zuko's first open gently and he takes Zuko's hand in his, squeezing it lightly to show support. Sokka feels himself losing consciousness and tries to force himself awake but the comfort of Zuko's presence, the exhaustion of the day and the warmth of the alcohol in his system makes it far too easy to close his eyes and fall asleep listening to the sound of the world outside the window and the soft breath of the boy by his side.  
  
\---  
  
Sokka was normally a coffee person but he is not disappointed to be awoken by the smell of fresh tea brewing. Tea and something sweeter? It smells sugary and almost smoky. He slowly lifts his head up to notice that  
  
A) he's not in his own bedroom  
  
And  
  
B) he is in the same clothes as yesterday.  
  
Oh, right. He's at Zuko's. He smiles at the thought and stretches himself awake. He certainly doesn't mind waking up in his clothes if it means waking up to see Zuko's face. As he looks around the room he sees the window has been opened, letting in a gentle breeze; the table beside him has a mug of tea with a sweet pastry next to it and; sitting beside him, Zuko is writing quietly in a scruffy notepad which looks worn but cared for.  
  
"Morning." He scratches out as his mouth is dry from sleep. Zuko looks over at him, blushes, and then looks down at his book again,  
  
"Morning." Zuko says but keeps writing quietly and Sokka sits himself up properly, "uh, that's for you, if you want it. Or yeah." Zuko stutters out and points vaguely in the direction of the tea at Sokka's side. He nods and takes the tea in his hands, sipping at it gently. Sokka may not be much of a tea person, but Tui and La, if this is not the best tea ever the he doesn't know what is.  
  
"This tea is stupidly good. You could even say it's tea-mendous. No. Fatas-tea-c. Nah. Not awake enough for puns." Zuko rolls his eyes but Sokka can see the smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"My uncle owns a tea shop, he kind of taught me." Zuko explains.  
  
"That's awesome man." Zuko just hums, "You ready for today?" Zuko nods slowly.  
  
"Are you?" Sokka wasn't ready yesterday, he was so nervous that he ended up drinking at Zuko's. But that didn't end up so badly. He feels a whole lot calmer today and he thinks he might just be okay.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
\--  
  
"You've all been amazing over the past few weeks and I'm so proud of you all. You are going to be amazing tonight. Thank you so much for making this play happen." Zuko encourages as the four of them are huddled into a small circle. Sokka can hear the laughs from the audience as the previously play is happening and he can feel the nerves from a few days ago bubble inside of him again. But he's going to do this. For Zuko. For Katara. For his dad. For his mum. He can do this.  
  
"Let's do a very quick warm up before you're called." Zuko says and leads them through some stretches and shakes to help loosen up. Zuko and Toph join in under the excuse that it's there last warm up.  
  
" _’Losing you’_! Can you get into position please? They're just finishing up on stage." The stage manager calls the team and they pull each other into a group hug before making their way onto the stage.  
  
Sokka takes a deep breath and listens for his cue to start before beginning. Suki is waiting for him on stage like every time in rehearsal and Sokka forgets about the audience as soon as he sees her face.  
The lights are bright and blinding and the stage heats up quickly making Sokka sweat in the scenes but he keeps going. He doesn't mess up. He doesn't fall over. And he doesn't break the set.  
  
He remembers every line and says each one with all the heart he can muster. He forgets where he is. He forgets who he is. He becomes fully immersed; he and Suki bounce the lines of each other as if it is the most natural thing in the world. When he says his last line and pulls Suki into a tight hug. Their breathing is heavy, they are sweaty but reeling with adrenaline and when the curtain closes, they both jump and do a small cheer.  
  
"That was amazing. You did so well!" Suki cheers and pulls Sokka back into a hug.  
  
"You're the best Suki, well done." Sokka replies and breathes a sigh of relief. He did it. He got through it and he acted for something he believed in. He did it with the best team he could have asked for.  
  
When Toph runs on stage, skilfully dodging the set, she runs right into Sokka, pulling him into a hug. It's possibly the most affection he's received from the girl and he hugs her back tightly.  
  
"You're so sweaty. It's gross." She starts trying to wiggle away and Sokka lets her. She starts talking to Suki and that's when Sokka sees Zuko. He's half-jogging over to them, and his smile is wide. Sokka is surprised when he pulls him into a hug but gladly returns it, holding Zuko tight in his arms.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Zuko repeats over and over again into the crook of Sokka's neck and Sokka chuckles lightly.  
  
"Couldn't have done it without our amazing director." He smiles and starts rocking Zuko side to side as his energy from the show still fuels him. They hold each other like that for a while, forgetting about the rest of the world until Zuko hits him lightly on the back,  
  
"You stink." Zuko laughs before shuffling away and pulling a face a Sokka. Adorable. Absolutely adorable.  
  
They pass around congratulations and talk for a while backstage before leaving towards where the audience were filtering out. As soon as Sokka exits, he immediately spots Katara, standing beside his dad, and runs over to her, calling out her name.  
  
"Sokka!" She shouts as soon as she sees him and pulls him into a quick hug before he's pulled away and held by his dad.  
  
"Well done, son. Your mum would be proud." Sokka relaxes into his dad's hug, thankful that he was able to make it to the play. They continue talking and catching up in the foyer when he hears a shrill voice calling in the background,  
  
"Zuzu! It's been a while." Sokka looks over his shoulder to see Zuko with a hesitant smile looking at a girl who looks younger than him but has a similar stature and a devilish grin. This must be his sister. Sokka listens vaguely to his sister's update on her boyfriend's adventure's travelling the world and how she is planning to join him but makes sure to keep an eye on Zuko.  
  
"Azula, I didn't think you'd come." He says quietly, surprised when she'd been so distant.  
  
"Honestly, neither did I." She says and her mocking smile from earlier dropping slightly. Zuko continues talking to her quietly and Sokka, although still wary, can't see any immediate threat so brings his focus back to his family to enjoy the time they have together.  
  
When Hakoda and Katara have to leave to start their drive home, Sokka looks around to find the rest of the group. He had lost sight of Zuko and his sister earlier and wants to check how he's doing.

  
He does a loop of the building to find Zuko backstage, packing up their props from before. He walks into the room, trying not to startle the boy, who looks deep in thought as he cleans up.  
  
"Hey." Zuko looks up from where he's perched on the floor, giving Sokka a gentle smile.  
  
"Hi." He replies quietly. Sokka sits down next to Zuko, trying to help pack up but realising that he doesn't really know where anything goes.  
  
"She came?" Sokka asks hesitantly, hoping that their reunion avoided confrontation. Zuko nods and the smile doesn't fall from him face, that's a good sign.  
  
"She did." Sokka watches him finish packing, deciding that he was hindering more than helping, until Zuko gets up, picking up the bag with everything in, "She gave me her number." He says quietly as they start walking back out to the foyer.  
  
"That's a good start." Zuko nods again and smiles up at Sokka.  
  
"Thank you." He says. Sokka almost asks what for? But he doesn't. He doesn't dare risk losing the beautiful smile resting on Zuko’s face.  
  
They make their way out of the building to see Suki and Toph waiting for them outside,  
  
"Celebration drinks?" Suki asks and Sokka nods enthusiastically.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea."  
  
\---  
  
"Next time, I'm gonna direct and you losers will have to do the warm ups I give you." Toph exclaims and the group laughs as they walk into the bar, finding a table to sit down at. Sokka enjoys feeling the relief of finishing the play enough to ignore his complaining bank account for one night,  
  
"First rounds on me!" He announces which gets a cheer from the group and he takes everyone's orders before heading up to the bar. When he returns, hands full, he slides into the spare seat next to Zuko and hands out their drinks.  
  
They jump from topic to topic, talking about anything and everything. Sokka is amused about Zuko's strong argument for why turtleducks are the cutest animal and thoroughly enjoys the pout his gets in return for his mocking. Sokka's attention is already waning as the exhaustion of the night slowly reigns in so, when Zuko's knee rests against his, he loses all track of the conversation. His mind has only one track. All he can think is Zuko. Gorgeous, clever, kind Zuko. Whose knee is resting against his. Warm. Then Zuko smiles at him. That soft small smile and Sokka's heart is definitely not about to burst out of his chest, what are you talking about. He starts to wonder how he survived the last two weeks without imploding. He considers that it might be the alcohol, maybe he's more of a light weight than he thought. Or maybe that touch was the final nudge to push him over the edge. Whatever it is. He's completely fucked. Oh. Tui and La.  
  
Someone starts laughing and Sokka forces his attention back to the conversation,  
  
"I think we killed Sokka." Sokka blinks around at them, they were talking about him?  
  
"What?"  
  
"You totally zoned out there, mate. Thought we'd lost you." Toph says and smirks at him from across the table. Toph has this tone that always makes it sound like she knows something he doesn’t and Sokka finds it unnerving, especially when they were so obviously talking about him. He looks over to Zuko to see his face bright red, smiling but with a blush as bright at his scar and staring determinedly at the floor.  
  
"What?" He asks again, worried that they said something embarrassing only to get a shake of the head from Suki.  
  
"Uh, I'll get the next round." Zuko says quickly and takes everyone's orders before excusing himself.  
  
"When are you two going to fuck?" Toph asks, ever so eloquently, "I mean, I may be blind, but even I can see you ogling him."  
  
"Shut up." He gives weakly but can't blame them, he wasn't exactly being subtle.  
  
"Just ask him out." Suki supplies, "what's the worst that can happen?" And Sokka is prepared to reel of a list of ways Zuko could reject him, ways he could ruin their friendship and ways that he could fuck up before Zuko sits back down at the table again and places drinks around. Sokka immediately takes a gulp of his to shut his brain up but drinks too quickly and ends up choking on it. A warm hand hits him on the back, firm and strong, to aid his coughing but he thinks his brain malfunctions and he basically stops breathing. Unable to stop his coughing, he excuses himself to stand outside for a moment and get some air.  
  
Spirits above. He thinks it must just be the weariness setting in, but he really needs to get it together. He's a mess. He takes a few deep breaths and manages to calm his ragged breathing. He's about to go back inside when a figure appears beside him.  
  
"You alive?" Zuko mocks.  
  
"Only just." Sokka forces a crooked smile to hide his panic.  
  
"You seemed to forget how to drink?" Zuko says and Sokka can feel the smirk on his face even when he's not looking at him.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Uh, no." Zuko says hesitantly and Sokka regrets his next words as soon as they leave his mouth,  
  
"Fuck on?" He cringes internally. Spirits, he could be dumb sometimes. Thank the gods, Zuko starts laughing and it manages to ease Sokka's panic slightly. But then Zuko stops laughing and is looking at the floor and says something quietly that Sokka didn't quite hear.  
  
"Sorry, what?"  
  
"Uh." Zuko looks up at Sokka, eyes wide like a deer-dog in the headlights and Sokka can see the pink rising up his face, he looks back at the floor again but speaks slightly louder, "I said, uh, was that an offer?" He follows it with a nervous laugh.  
  
Sokka is stunned into to silence and was that and offer? Was that an offer? It wasn't intentionally an offer but does Sokka want it to be an offer? What did he even offer? Praise La, he should say something. Anything. But his brain is stuck on an error and the silence spreads and Sokka leaves it too long as Zuko starts to take it back.  
"Haha, I'll take that as a no. Uh, ha, sorry." Zuko turns away from him, making his way back into the bar and Sokka panics. He grabs Zuko's shoulder and turns him around. He stares straight at Zuko. He has no plan and he even surprises himself when he quickly leans in and firmly kisses Zuko. It's quick but definite.  
  
When Sokka pulls away, Zuko's eyes are so soft and he lets out a sigh of relief. Zuko awkwardly scratches behind the back of his neck,  
  
"So that's a yes?" Zuko looks back expectantly.  
  
"Well, I was hoping for maybe more than just a fuck?" Sokka says sheepishly, trying not to scare Zuko off, "Maybe a date?"  
  
Zuko's stoic face stretches out into a grin, bright and beautiful and he just nods in response before pulling Sokka back into a kiss. Zuko. Soft. Warm. Zuko.  
  
Sokka reluctantly pulls away,  
  
"We should go back inside."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe." Zuko quickly kisses Sokka again before taking Sokka's hand in his and dragging him back inside, not letting go of his hold.  
  
As they sit back down at the table Sokka sees Suki glance down to their joined hands and she smirks knowingly. He rolls his eyes at her but grins despite himself.  
  
\---  
  
"Zuko, pass me that highlighter." Zuko hums, attention on his notepad in his lap, and passes over a pen. Sokka laughs,  
  
"Thanks but that's not a highlighter babe." Zuko looks up at Sokka and then blinks at the pen that is being held up in front of him.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He says and swaps it for a highlighter.  
  
"When did you want the lighting to change?" Sokka asks as he's going through Zuko's latest script and marking up the tech information, Zuko leans over from his side of the bed and rests his head on Sokka's shoulder. He hums and it vibrates through his body, making Sokka smile,  
  
"Uh, I think it would work on that line," He says and points down to the script, "thanks." Zuko adds but stays resting on Sokka's shoulder. Sokka turns and places a soft kiss into Zuko's hair,  
  
"You okay?" Sokka asks chuckling lightly.  
  
"Sleepy." Sokka smiles affectionately, he places the script on the bedside table and shuffles to place an arm around Zuko's shoulders.  
  
"Nap time?" Sokka asks, "or tea time?" Zuko pouts at Sokka and spirits, he will never not find that face adorable.  
  
"Both?" Zuko tries,  
  
"Tea and then nap?" Sokka offers and Zuko groans into his shoulder,  
  
"Don't wanna move." Zuko complains, sagging against Sokka's body.  
  
"Right." He gently removes his arm from Zuko's shoulder and moves Zuko to lay down on the bed, "how about I bring the tea to you? Your very own delivery service."  
  
Zuko smiles sleepily and nods into the bed.  
  
When Sokka returns with a cup of Jasmine tea in one hand and a coffee in the other, Zuko is asleep, breathing softly, unmoved from where Sokka placed him. Sokka pauses for a moment in the doorway, admiring the beautiful man resting in his bed. How did he get so lucky? He places the mugs on the side and lies himself down next to Zuko.  
Zuko instinctively moves toward Sokka and Sokka happily obliges in wrapping himself around Zuko, pulling him into his chest. He places a gentle kiss onto Zuko's forehead,  
  
"I love you." Sokka whispers quietly.  
  
"Love you to." Zuko mumbles into Sokka's chest.  
  
Sokka squeezes him lightly and decides, he's not letting Zuko go. He's not losing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this mess.
> 
> I do the tumblr too, but there's no coherence there either so be warned:  
> Bee-Slytherpuff  
> Bumble-Beckie


End file.
